1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rucksack having a folding chair, and more particularly to a rucksack having a folding chair, which is constructed such that the folding chair is enveloped in the rucksack and taken out from the rucksack when necessary, thus allowing a user to sit on the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rucksack is used for containing a variety of items therein. Further, a rucksack for women is widely used. However, the rucksack is mainly used while climbing a mountain. The rucksack for mountain-climbing serves as only a bag. Thus, when a user desires to rest during climbing a mountain, the user must sit on an even rock or the ground, thus causing inconvenience to the user, and sometimes making the user suffer from disease, such as piles.
In order to solve the problem, there is proposed Korean Utility Model No. 20-1998-0001193, which was filed with KIPO on Feb. 5, 1998 by the inventor, and is titled “RUCKSACK HAVING FOLDING CHAIR”. According to the Korean Utility Model, a pocket is provided on a back wall of the rucksack to be open or closed by slide fasteners which are provided along a bottom edge and side edges of the back wall and associated edges of the pocket. The rucksack further includes a band. The band is sewn, at a first end thereof, on a surface of the back wall inside the pocket. A VELCRO releasable fastener including a pile piece and a hook piece are provided on a second end of the band and a surface of the back wall corresponding to the second end of the band, respectively. Further, another elastic band is fixed on an inside edge of a seat which is integrated with top portions of support legs of the chair, thus forming a loop. The second end of the band having the pile piece of the VELCRO releasable fastener is inserted into the loop, and is fastened to the hook piece of the back wall by the interlocking of the pile piece with the hook piece, thus fastening the chair to the back wall.
However, the conventional rucksack having the folding chair has a problem in that a size of the chair is small when a size of the rucksack may be small, because the chair is enveloped in the back wall. Thus, when a big user sits on the chair of the rucksack, the user must crouch, thus causing inconvenience to the user.
In case of increasing the length of the chair so as to overcome the above-mentioned problem, a ground contact surface of the chair may be covered with dirt, thus having the user's clothes dirty.